


【瞳耀】重案组组长三天没挨打了

by bolao



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolao/pseuds/bolao
Summary: 白羽瞳和展耀双双瞒着对方接受了重案组的委托，进了某两个字母俱乐部，然后喜闻乐见修罗场，我也不知道为啥我的文题目都透露着浓浓的沙雕气息。全文外链，预计短篇。预警（虽然上没有）：SM，道具，假戏真做，我当你是兄弟你却想上我？





	1. Chapter 1

【瞳耀】重案组组长三天没挨打了（上）  
简介：白羽瞳和展耀双双瞒着对方接受了重案组的委托，进了某两个字母俱乐部，然后喜闻乐见修罗场，我也不知道为啥我的文题目都透露着浓浓的沙雕气息。全文外链，预计短篇。  
重案组组长：我真傻，我怎么也想不到他俩是这种关系

白羽瞳花了两天时间，走了白姐姐的关系，混进了名为梦的SM俱乐部，身份嘛……就是他本人。真真假假假假真才是卧底的最高境界，白羽瞳抿了一下手里的红酒，却只是粘唇，并不咽下。白羽瞳倒是对SM爱好者没有任何的看法，你情我愿彼此信任也是一个不错的状态，但是涉及到人命，就不得不让他这个SCI的组长出马了。  
只是这事不能让展耀知道，不然他一定跟来———  
殊不知，展耀也是这么想的：这事不能让白耗子知道，不然他一定不让我来！

所以白羽瞳在每周五的梦之夜的舞台上看见了展耀——白衬衫、制服裤让他看上去像是刚刚毕业的学生，一团暖光打在他身上：软乎乎白嫩嫩等着被人一口吞——  
白羽瞳倒吸一口凉气，主持人叽里呱啦鼓动人心的话语他都听不进耳朵里，只记得规则：写了名字就是自己的人了！他不用环顾都知道，周围饿狼的眼神都要把展耀的衣服烧成灰烬，他们手里的皮鞭已经跃跃欲试，獠牙已经闪闪发光，觊觎着那餐盘里的猫咪！  
白羽瞳咬牙切齿抓紧了手里的标记笔，蓄势待发，只等开始就冲上去把展耀抓下来！

展耀站在台上，站在灯光里扮演一只闯进群狼的懵懂猫咪，他其实看不清较暗的台下，只是捏着衣角守株待鱼。  
今晚虽说是俗称的狂欢夜，但更像是另一种意义上的相亲大会，梦这个俱乐部虽然是地下的，但是一直是守规矩的：S和M双向选择，M可以拒绝S，S也可以拒绝M，所以…目标会上钩吗？展耀眯了眯眼睛，试图更多的观察台下。

身后的大屏幕开始倒计时——  
3！白羽瞳放下手里的酒  
2！白羽瞳放下翘起的二郎腿，暗暗绷紧肌肉准备使力  
1！白羽瞳一步跨出去！

舞台突然降下来，展耀猝不及防失衡了一下，突然有个人一把抓住他的手腕把他拉住，“谢……！”白羽瞳！展耀定睛一看，面前站了个白羽瞳！我艹！重案组他妈还托了白羽瞳！  
白羽瞳你竟然私自行动瞒着我！  
展耀一瞬间心里闪过很多想法，个个让他生气，本来他想冲着白羽瞳呲牙警告，但是想到自己无害奶猫的人设咬牙忍了，只无辜的看着他，小声说：“谢谢…”

“不客气。”白羽瞳咬着后牙槽吐出三个字，抓着展耀咬开标记笔的笔盖。展耀一看，这哪里可以？鱼还没上钩呢！于是拼命往回抽手，摇着头拒绝。

“这位先生，放开这…只猫，别吓坏他。”身后突然伸出一只手抓住白羽瞳的手臂，展耀的代号是“CAT”，他直接称展耀为“这只猫”，俩人动作一顿，鱼？白羽瞳放开展耀，合上笔盖。这人也随即放开白羽瞳。展耀抬头观察他，休闲的西装，配饰却一丝不苟，口袋里的手绢都整整齐齐的放着。

“小猫咪是来找主人的吗？”展耀歪头看他，疑似大鱼的人作出一副被萌倒的样子，“小猫咪愿意让我当你的主人吗？”他伸出手作出一个邀请的动作，展耀犹豫了一下，咬了咬嘴唇伸出手——啪！白羽瞳一巴掌把猫爪子呼下来，猫咪立刻抱着爪子泪眼汪汪的瞪他。  
大鱼先生不高兴了，皱了皱眉头，“先生是新人？”  
白羽瞳不想搭理他，只想把猫捉回家打屁股，盯着展耀回他一句：“是猫主人。”

然后举起笔对着展耀说：“衣服。”展耀想了想，把衬衣下摆从裤子里揪出来。白羽瞳看向他，微微抬了抬下巴，展耀乖乖的掀起衣服下摆叼在嘴里，白羽瞳咬着笔盖在洁白柔软的猫小腹上写了一个“瞳”，展耀吸着气不敢乱动，显得委屈得很。

那个男人在一旁冷眼旁观，看了半天，才出声道：“原来是家猫吗？那可真是不乖。”白羽瞳瞥他一眼，才盯着展耀咬牙切齿的说：“是不乖。”展耀乖乖咬着衣服下摆看着他，也不说话，似乎是乞求原谅的小猫咪，但是白羽瞳知道这猫心里指不定怎么张牙舞爪呢！白羽瞳拉下猫的衣摆，揪着猫咪离开了舞台，在擦肩而过的时候，大鱼突然说：“期待下次见面……希望那时先生能调教好自己的猫。”

“不劳费心。”白羽瞳硬邦邦的甩出一句，展耀看似留恋的往后看了一眼，却被揪住后脖颈提上了车。大鱼先生无声的对着展耀说了一句，“要乖哦”。

上了车的俩人画风却陡然一变，什么旖丽暧昧都一扫而净，“猫，你怎么看？”“你说刚才那个人？”“嗯。”白羽瞳发动车子，往回走。“不是他。”“展博士，希望你不要被个人感情蒙蔽。”“白羽瞳！你什么意思！”展耀气炸。白羽瞳知道自己一时生气说错了话，展耀绝不允许对他专业性的质疑，于是赶紧呼噜呼噜毛，“好了好了，是我不对。展大博士发现什么了？”  
“哼！”展耀气鼓鼓的咬牙，但是还是案情第一。“那个人是圈里人，不会坏规矩的。”“圈里人？”白羽瞳在红灯前停下，看向展耀。展耀似乎不想多解释，“真正的圈里人都是懂规矩的，只有那些门外汉才会不知轻重。”  
白羽瞳握紧方向盘，圈里人吗……展耀也是……还是……不可能！从小到大自己都没和展耀分开过！不……也不尽然，展耀出国那几年……白羽瞳一脚踩下油门。

“小白，这是去哪？不是回公寓的路吧？”展耀一看窗外，夜色蒙蒙却也感觉不是回公寓的路。“去别墅，做戏做全套，带你回去调教。”白羽瞳给展耀一个挑眉。展耀呲牙警告他，“白色儿，可别技术不佳自己闪了腰！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道具PLAY，明明想黄暴结果齁甜，他们俩果然有他们俩自己的想法

【瞳耀】重案组组长三天没挨打了（中）  
展耀跟着白羽瞳来了别墅，许久不住的别墅有些清冷，但是随着白羽瞳进入厨房做晚饭，这个屋子也温馨起来。

投喂了猫，白羽瞳才有心思说正事…和生气。“展大博士不解释一下？”白羽瞳看着摊在沙发上的猫。猫可没什么好脾气，吃人嘴短也不会喵喵叫，“白色儿才该解释一下吧？”“我才是组长，展副组长瞒着我私自行动，是不是有点太过分了？”白羽瞳俯下身撑在展耀两边，展耀被笼罩在底下却也没有任何紧张感——毕竟从小穿一条裤子、睡一张床，现在讲什么人与人之间的安全距离，确实在俩人之间不太存在。

“那白色儿是要处分我吗？”展耀有恃无恐，姿势都不改一下，摸着肚皮消食。  
白羽瞳虽然很生气，但是经验告诉他吵架不是一个好办法，不让展耀去也不行，今天就是一个例子。最好的就是把展耀放在视线里。经过大大小小的案件，白羽瞳已经知道如何才能更好的保护猫了。  
如果……能套上项圈牵在手里最好！白羽瞳咬牙切齿地想。  
……项圈？  
现在看来，这只猫，似乎对SM也兴趣满满。诱哄一只猫，也…不是不可以，白羽瞳舔舔嘴唇，笑了笑。  
“当然。不过……不是现在。你不就是想跟进这个案子吗？只要你从现在开始服从命令听指挥，让你去也不是不可以。”  
白羽瞳这次这么好说话？展耀忍不住挑眉。

展耀洗完澡出来，边走边忍不住摸自己肚皮上的字——洗不掉。他掀起衣摆看了看，又搓了搓，“小白，洗不掉！”展耀去找白羽瞳。白羽瞳已经收拾好了卧室，在整理一堆箱子。闻言回头看了他一眼，笑了，“标记哪能让你轻易洗掉。”“那怎么办？！”展耀又掀起衣摆来看了看。  
白羽瞳走过来帮他整好衣摆，“好了，别看了，凉到肚子怎么办？过十天半个月就没了。”展耀虽然感觉肚皮上标记着白羽瞳的名字有点…莫名耻感，但是白羽瞳的态度又很自然，就好像俩人之间没有什么暧昧靡丽一样。

展耀歪歪头，暂且放下肚皮上的标记。“你在整理什么？”白羽瞳听他问，露出一个意义不明的笑容，展耀觉得一冷。白羽瞳走到箱子前招呼展耀，“猫，来，过来挑你喜欢的。”展耀不明所以跟着白羽瞳来到那堆箱子前面，往里看——  
！！！  
琳琅满目的SM道具——从柔软的散鞭到坚韧的牛皮鞭，还有宽窄不一的板子，各种颜色的低温蜡烛，设计精巧的口塞，大大小小的肛塞阳具跳蛋……展耀吞了一下口水，往后退了半步，  
白羽瞳在后面拦住他的腰，“怎么了？猫，都不喜欢吗？”展耀想回头看白羽瞳，眼睛却不知道为什么只看见眼前气势汹汹的震动器。“想试试这个吗？”白羽瞳拿起来那个黑色的AV棒，打开包装按开开关，“嗡——”整个卧室回荡着振动棒尽职尽责工作的声音。  
“爪…爪子拿开。”展耀去拨白羽瞳的手臂，白羽瞳这次却出奇强硬的箍住他，“展大博士怕了？”  
“谁怕了！”展耀提高声音反驳。  
“猫，乖一点。不然…明天就不能去梦了。”白羽瞳按住展耀的小腹，在写着他自己名字的地方抚摸着。“不…不去就不去！放开我！”展耀直觉到有什么在失控，难得的服软一次。

然而白羽瞳不允许他逃避。“不喜欢这个吗？那…这个怎么样？”白羽瞳伸手从箱子掏出一个金属的肛塞，肛塞个头不大却链接着几根彩色的电线。展耀虽然了解SM圈，再好奇却也没有踏足过，所以认得的道具屈指可数，怎么……白羽瞳却好像这么了解？！  
“白色儿怎么熟练？看不出白色儿还是圈里人？”展耀在和白羽瞳斗嘴时瞬间就气势十足，“比不得展博士！”白羽瞳也憋着疑心。“白羽瞳！你！啊……！”白羽瞳把振动棒抵在猫咪被标记过的柔软的小腹上，展耀只觉得自己的皮肤在震，被保护在薄薄脂肪下的膀胱，肠道都跟着震。  
“白…白羽瞳！”  
“我在。”白羽瞳去舔他的耳垂。  
展耀浑身一颤，作为发小白羽瞳今天明显越界了！“你…你……”你是什么意思？展耀喘息着往后仰去看白羽瞳。

白羽瞳吻吻他的眼皮，把他转过来，两人面对面，“你今天不是去找主人的吗？我标记了你，你没有反对。现在，展耀，你是我的了！”“小白！呜呜！”黑色的AV棒被塞进底裤里和已经半勃起的阴茎贴在一起，展耀头皮发麻抓紧白羽瞳的手臂。

白羽瞳看着怀里哼哼唧唧的猫，自己当时在准备道具的时候不就是……想着展耀…咳！“猫……没试过这个吗？不舒服吗？”  
舒服…过头了……这是展耀从未体验过的。下半身苏苏麻麻的，快感一波一波涌上来，但是这不足以麻痹展博士的理智，“白羽瞳！拿开！”他去抽塞在内裤里的AV棒，却被白羽瞳阻止。白羽瞳捉住他的手腕，放在背后，咔咔两声锁进了手铐里。

“唔…”展耀撑不住身子往下倒，白羽瞳一把捞住他放在床上。“啊哈……嗯！！”面朝下的姿势压住了那只AV棒，把圆鼓鼓蓄满了精液的猫蛋蛋挤扁了，展耀挺着腰射了出来，黏黏腻腻一裤子。  
“看，猫，不是挺舒服的吗？”白羽瞳抽出那支沾了精液的AV棒给展耀看，展耀喘着气看着自己的精液滑下来，滴在床单上……真的……太色情了。

“白羽瞳！你！…”白羽瞳不等他说完，就吻住眼前的猫猫唇，展耀很快沦陷在这个温柔的吻里，口腔里的所有地方都被照顾到，两人一样味道的牙膏味交缠着，来不及吞咽的口水尽数被白羽瞳卷走……太…舒服了……尤其是在射了一发之后……展耀瘫软在床上，身体服服帖帖的不遵循理智的安排。

“猫，是不是比自己弄舒服多了？”白羽瞳舔着他的后脖颈问，展耀用被束缚的手向后推他，“放开我，白羽瞳！我才…才没有……”  
“没有自己弄吗？小骗子，刚刚在梦的时候就硬了吧？我才不信你刚刚没有偷偷弄过。”白羽瞳戳一戳射了一发的猫蛋蛋。  
！！  
“你胡说什么！”展耀一惊，回头看白羽瞳，白羽瞳笑了笑，亲亲他的鼻子，“猫，我可是研究你的专家。刚刚被标记的时候，你偷偷的勃起了，以为能瞒过我？嗯？”  
展耀咬着嘴唇把脸埋在床里不看他。“害羞什么？我在准备道具的时候想着你撸了三发呢！”  
展耀震惊，这…这只白耗子！怎么…这么…不害臊！“色耗子！”展耀把脸埋在床单闷闷骂了一句。

“你不也是只色猫？”白羽瞳把他湿漉漉的底裤脱下来，展耀感觉一下子清爽不少。“反正打了标记就是我的了，现在你反对也无效了。”白羽瞳拿出一个项链来，上面挂了一个老鼠🐭形状的金属牌，正面刻着“瞳”，背面刻着白羽瞳的联系方式，还写着“送回重谢”等话。项链是柔软的皮子，戴上不凉也不硌。但是这不代表展耀喜欢它挂在自己脖子上！

“白羽瞳！你！你别太过分！”“猫，我哪里过分了？每次你画画的都时候，我都贡献了肉体任你观赏，还在你偷偷摸摸玩自己的时候装作不知道…明明是你比较过分吧？”  
“你！你！”展耀不知道如何反驳他，是男人都有生理需求，作为大龄单身猫，偷偷撸一发不过分吧？而且展耀自认不是个放纵的人，没想到这也能让白羽瞳发现，应该说不愧是白色儿吗？

“白色儿，我怎么玩儿……都跟你没关系吧？”白羽瞳看着展耀嘴硬的样子，伸手去摸他被标记过的软软的小腹，“怎么没关系，展大博士，你发情的时候我不也得跟着硬吗？”“你自己要…要…跟我有什么关系！”白羽瞳作出委屈的样子，“因为我喜欢你呀！放着心上人自己玩自己，还不允许我硬一下吗？”展耀一下子变得红扑扑的，收起了尖牙。

白羽瞳偷笑一声，去玩手里的猫肚皮，不一会儿就感觉到展耀的阴茎竖起来。展耀咬着床单呜呜咽咽的接受服务。“猫，好奇很久了吧？”白羽瞳把那一大堆箱子拖到床边上，“展耀听到动静抬头一看，“白羽瞳！你敢！”猫咪呲着牙炸毛警告他。  
“好了好了，别害怕。只是给你看看而已。”白羽瞳爬上床抱着他，帮他解开手铐。展耀一获得自由就手软脚软的要逃走，白羽瞳轻而易举把他压在床上，抱着。“喂，猫，我可是刚刚表白了，你不说回应一下我，逃跑也太让我受伤了！”  
你那叫表白吗！展耀瞪着他。

白羽瞳亲亲他的眼睛，从床头柜拿出一个小盒子。“猫，伸手。”展耀猜到盒子里是什么了，猜到了不代表敢相信。为什么…两个人的关系，展耀以为一辈子都是这样了，相互信任彼此心有灵犀却不会是情侣，展耀甚至做好了在白羽瞳结婚之后两人会渐渐疏远的准备。他将距离控制在两人都可以随时抽身而退的位置，却没想到白羽瞳今日不再克制。

白羽瞳当然不想克制！白羽瞳从没有像今日这样清晰地认识到有多少人在觊觎着这只猫，那些贪婪的眼神，让白羽瞳无比暴躁。更让他生气的是——他没有资格阻止他的猫出去浪，出去摇着尾巴招引一大堆饿狼！凭什么呢！这是我的猫，我精心喂养着的、保护着的、从小看到大的猫，凭什么让给你们呢！  
白羽瞳把戒指戴在展耀的手上，展耀愣愣的没有反抗，看着盒子里的另一只戒指。白羽瞳的手伸到他面前，展耀看着他一如年少时的目光，如果这世界上有一个人，能让展耀卸下所有防备交付所有信任直到生命终结，那只有白羽瞳了。展耀拿起盒子里剩下的那枚戒指，戴着白羽瞳手上。

———————


End file.
